


Together

by boredomsMuse



Series: 2020 TS:SS Fluffuary [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Its like almost 1.30am whoop, M/M, Semi-Graphic Injuries, Supers, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, powers, sympathetic everyone because thats how i usually roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: Day 11 for Fluffuary: AnxceitWhen Dante imagined Virgil coming back, it was never like this.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, if you squint
Series: 2020 TS:SS Fluffuary [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624690
Comments: 2
Kudos: 133





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 for [fluffuary](https://tsshipmonth2020.tumblr.com/post/189435231607/fluffuary-2020-let-the-ships-sail): Anxceit. Although, honestly, I'm not sure if this can be called fluff.
> 
> There's a lot of worldbuilding in not a lot of words in this one and I'm honestly kinda proud of it. Hope you enjoy and that it makes sense.

Dante has imagined, many times, what would happen if Virgil were to appear on his door. He’s imagined Virgil sheepish and shy, quietly asking forgiveness. He’s envisioned Virgil walking through the door as though he’d never left. In his nightmares, he’s watched Virgil march through that door with the heroes at his back.

He never thought of this. Of Virgil desperately clutching at his side, hoodie stained with red and eyes almost unseeing.

“I didn’t know where else to go.” He manages before he collapses. Dante barely gets over his shock in time to catch him.

For a moment he just stands there, staring at Virgil’s much too pale face, trying to figure out what’s going on here. 

Then the sound of blood dripping onto the concrete hits his ears and Dante decides it doesn’t matter. Virgil is bleeding out, that comes first. Answers can come later.

“Remus!” He calls. “I don’t need a hand out here!”

“Just one?” Remus calls back, laughing at his own bad joke, right up until he steps into the corridor and sees what’s going on. “Is that…?”

“Don’t help me get him to the bed.” Dante orders. 

“You can’t be serious De.” Remus huffs, even as he manifests extra arms that have no trouble lifting the unconscious super. “He left us.”

“What did you want me to do?” Dante snaps. “Leave him on the side of the street to bleed out?!”

“You could have sent ‘im back to the others. I could send him back to the others.” Remus offers, even as he places Virgil gently down on the bed that used to be his. Just a year and a lifetime ago.

“No, he didn’t come to m- to us. That doesn’t mean something.” Dante claims. That gets a shrug as he and Remus start to go through the motions - wounds, even the life-threatening kind, are familiar.

“If you say so.” He says.

* * *

Two days later, Dante knows this isn’t so familiar. There’s just no reason that Virgil should still be asleep. They’ve dealt with the wound, bandaged and stitched and cleaned. He doesn’t have any other lumps or bruises or, or  _ anything _ . Dante’s checked a thousand times.

_ So why isn’t Virgil waking up? _

“The goody-two-shoes don’t know anything helpful.” Remus announces as he returns, front door slamming behind him. 

“I thought you weren’t looking around our contacts. The heroes are our contacts.” Dante comments, eyes not leaving Virgil and words mumbled.

“I wasn’t trying to ask them.” Remus huffs, stepping into the room. If Dante looked, he’d see Remus appeared just as worried. He didn’t need to. “However, brother dearest decided to come interrogate me about his missing ‘friend’. Apparently they think we kidnapped him.”

“He didn’t come to us.” Dante rolls his eyes.

“That’s what I said!” Remus claims. “Well, almost. I think it was technically ‘maybe he just showed up on our doorstep’, and Roman said ‘bullshit, we know you fuckers took him. Now give him back asshole’.”

“You’re brother definitely swears that much.” Dante mutters.

“I might be ad libbing.” Remus admits. “But the point is, Roman went on about how Pretty Boy listed the facts. That Virgil went looking for something, got attacked, and that our power was involved. He seems to think that means it’s  _ my  _ fault, even though it could technically be him that kidnapped Virgil!”

“Someone kidnapped Virgil.” Dante reminds, although he supposes he doesn’t know that. Was Virgil kidnapped? Did he get away only to end up on their door? Or was he simply attacked? They just wouldn’t know until Virgil woke up. 

_ If _ he woke up.

“He’s demanding we return Virgil by tonight, otherwise he intends to find us and storm the place.” Remus finally finishes the story. “Geez, the way he was going on you’d think he’d had a crush on Virgil.”

“Continue.” Dante growls. He has enough to worry about right now, what with Virgil laying half dead on the bed, he doesn’t need to be thinking about something like that too.

Damnit, things had been going  _ so well _ . Or at least, he thought so. He and Virgil were tethering the line between friends and something more, standing on the ‘something more’ side more often than not. They weren’t making a lot of progress with Messiah but-

Wait.

_ Wait _ .

“Did you say your power was involved?” He asks, suddenly perking up.

“Well I said it was probably Roman’s, but that’s what Roman said Pretty Boy said.” Remus confirms.

“ _ That isn’t _ why he’s not waking up!” Dante realizes. “Messiah didn’t use some of your power!”

“He was stabbed with a sword. Or a knife. Maybe a dagger.” Remus suggests, catching on. “It must be Roman’s power, his power always ends up in the sharp things, mine prefers the whacky things.”

“I would call a mace a ‘whacky thing’.” Dante huffs. “I’m not almost impressed they got hold of Roman’s powers.” Messiah has little trouble ‘borrowing’ their powers. That had been the whole point of kidnapping them years ago. Well, it probably hadn’t been the whole point but they’d managed to escape before Messiah could do anything else.

However using the goody-too-shoes powers? That isn’t so common. Messiah needs to get a hold of blood to steal any time they try. A task made slightly easier by the fact the good guy squad has no idea Messiah exists, perhaps. There was nothing they could do about that, Messiah’s antics had already got them labeled ‘villains’ and they had no proof. The heroes would never believe them. 

Besides, they’d all agreed it wasn’t worth risking Thomas that way. Who knows what that kind of paranoia would do to a hidden powerhouse like him.

“If they did use Roman’s powers I can’t do anything.” Remus points out, sounding a lot more frustrated about it than his pose might suggest. “I can’t destroy his wishes any more than he can destroy mine.”

“Yes.” Dante agrees. “But I can’t.”

“Dante.” Remus frowns. “That’s a bad idea.”

“No it isn’t.” He knows full well it’s a terrible idea. Lying a wish out of existence is much like lying to turn off gravity - it isn’t easy. The only difference is the wish doesn’t come back. “We have another choice.”

“Okay.” Remus agrees after a minute. “If I come back in here and you’re a snake, I’m going to be mad.” He adds, stepping out of the room. Dante can’t begrudge him for that. Remus doesn’t often talk about the waking nightmares that balance his wishes, but he’s mentioned they always get worse when a wish breaks. Especially if the wish is his brothers.

Once Dante is sure Remus is far away, he turns to Virgil and takes a deep breath. Then, he turns the truth into a lie.

“You are asleep.” He says, the words almost physically painful as he forces them out his throat. A sickening sensation overcomes up but, when Dante opens his eyes, he’s still human. Just a few more scales then. That’s okay, he can live with that.

Especially when Virgil jolts up in the bed, gasping for a breath.

“Thanks for the helpful guide.” Dante mutters, trying to mask how happy he is. “We definitely knew how to help right away.”

“I didn’t have a lot of time.” Virgil claims. “How long was I out? It was only a knock off wish, can’t have been two long.” He almost sounds like he’s muttering to himself as he tries to look anywhere but at Dante.

“You weren’t out for two whole days. I didn’t have to wake up.” Dante answers. That gets Virgil’s attention, mismatched eyes opening wide.

“I’m sorry.” He says. “I just thought I’d sleep it off. That’s not why I came here.”

“I don’t care.” Dante huffs then mentally curses. “Why did you come here?”

“I couldn’t go to the others, they’d have freaked.” Virgil claims. 

“So you  _ still _ haven’t told them?” He sighs.

“You’re the one that said we shouldn’t!” Virgil argues.

“That’s exactly what I meant,  _ Fear _ .” Dante says, eyes narrowing at the way Virgil flinches.

“Oh.” He mumbles. “I uh, I told Thomas.”

“And the others.” Dante notes, rolling his eyes again.

“You don’t get it, I can’t!” Virgil claims.

“Oh I don’t get it. You’re not ashamed of it, or us.” Dante scoffs. It’s strange how quickly hurt and anger can come back when the owner of your broken heart isn’t on his deathbed.

“That’s not it!” Virgil argues.

“It certainly doesn’t seem like it!” Dante snaps back. “You didn’t suddenly love being the good guy, we weren’t suddenly worse than the dirt on your shoe, and then you didn’t move on with your life and didn’t forget you were ever a villian!” Not that any of them were really villains but, with Messiah ruining their reputation it was hard to convince anyone else of that. 

“That’s not what happened!” Virgil shouts. 

“Then what did?!” Dante demands.  _ Why did you leave,  _ he can’t bring himself to say. At first Virgil hesitates and Dante’s ready to give up on the answer, to just scoff and leave.

Then Virgil grabs his hand and Dante feels a jolt run through him. Virgil knows full well that, with them touching, he can’t lie. It was something he’d taken advantage of many a time when his anxieties made it hard to say something.

Apparently this is one of those moments.

“I was scared.” He admits.

“What?” Dante frowns.

“I was scared.” Virgil says again. “I was falling in love with you and I was scared. So I ran away, and I said I was just getting close to them to keep an eye on Thomas. But then things went so much… better than I thought they would. And I started thinking maybe we were wrong not to tell them about Messiah, maybe they would believe us. But I knew they’d hate me for lying and I just… I just didn’t know what to do. So I ignored everything. I decided I really was just Virgil, some random kid with powers and not Fear. And I was… I was so horrible to you and Remus and I’m so sorry.”

There is… there’s a lot there for Dante to unpack but Virgil still has a gaping wound in his side. That doesn’t look like ‘ignoring’ things.

“If you weren’t ignoring things, how did you get yourself hurt?” He asks. 

“Messiah’s getting bolder.” Virgil says. “I was hoping I could find answers, I guess I kind of did. They had a far amount of Romans swords.”

“Great.” Dante sighs. He gives it a moments thought but there’s not anything more pressing to ask so… “You were falling in love with me?” He asks. Virgil’s face turns red and he quickly pulls his hand away buy Dante smirks. He’s not letting Virgil off that easy. Leaning over, he rests his hand on Virgil’s cheek. “Virg…” 

“Yes.” Virgil admits. 

“Surely you didn’t know I felt the same. I wasn’t obvious about it at all.” Dante says.

“I couldn’t be sure!” Virgil argues, and then Dante’s words fully sink in. “Wait, really?”

“No.” Dante smiles. “Your side!” He scolds when Virgil half-leaps into him, wrapping his arms tight around Dante’s neck.

“I’ve had worse.” Virgil shrugs. “You’re coming back with me.” He adds.

“What?”

“You and Remus. We’re going to the others and we’re telling them everything - Messiah, Fear. All of it. Then we can sort something out, together.” Virgil decides. “I’m done running.” 

There’s a part of Dante that doesn’t like that idea, that thinks it’s too dangerous to tell the others about Messiah. That fears they’ll laugh in their faces if they do.

But a larger part of him thinks that, with Virgil in his arms, he can do anything.

**Author's Note:**

> SOME EXTRA THINGS I DIDN'T GET A CHANCE TO PUT IN THE FIC:  
> \- In case it's unclear, the twins can imagine things into existence. Including sleeping curses on the edge of swords. 
> 
> \- The Messiah agents have to use an object to store stolen powers. All powers have a preferred storage item. Remus' is a mace, Roman's is a sword. Logan's is glasses.
> 
> \- Logan's powers are actually fun, he's able to tell what happened in a place or to someone/something but the more emotionally attached he is to that place/person/thing, the less clear his vision.
> 
> If you want more of this au, or just more of me in general, I have a [ tumblr](https://boredomsmuse.tumblr.com/).


End file.
